Find Her
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: After surviving another onslaught from Umbrella, Alice asks Jill Valentine for one favour; a chance at having at least a little peace of mind. **Set during the end of Resident Evil: Retribution. Contains spoilers if you haven't seen the film yet. **
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I just went out and saw Resident Evil: Retribution! It was amazing and I plan on seeing it again before it comes to DVD. Best experience is to see it in IMAX 3D. **

**Anyway, this is a little scene that takes place near the end, when Alice, Jill, and the others are in the helicopter, flying away from Siberia. I'm an Alice/Claire writer,and well, this is a little bit of that for the lack of Claire in the movie, to hold us over to the 6th one! **

**Also, side note, if I have time amongst university work now, I'll try to update RE: Redemption, staying with my original story line as opposed to anything that happened in Retribution, keeping it original. **

**Enjoy this one shot, and this is dedicated to my awesome tumblr friends, Brittany, Kristen, & Kay, if ya'll read this!**

**_ALSO, the song that goes with this is 'Imprinted' from Retribution's score by tomandandy._  
**

**_Listen to it and you will get feelings and emotions with my writing._**

That is all. Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

**Find Her**

_Thud, thud, thud. _Alice's subconscious mind came to, her eyes stinging at the sudden change of light from the Siberian ghost ship yard, to the inside of a large helicopter. She felt the familiar pressure of a needle in her arm, and blue-grey irises flicked to the IV dripping into her. She wondered just what was happening now, but then she gazed over ahead of her, and the face of Becky came into her somewhat blurry vision. Smiling just softly, she reached out with a hand, caressing the girl's cheeks. She wasn't her daughter – well, in all technicality, she was her genetically engineered daughter of her clone, but it didn't matter.

Alice had survived the horror of the Hive, and lived. And now, she had survived the oddly similar fate within the base in the middle of Russia with familiar and new faces becoming her comrades. Becky leaned into Alice's touch, blinking back the slight wetness that came to her eyes; she had never seen anything more terrifying in her short life than she had in the past few, measly hours. She raised her little hand to Alice's, squeezing the calloused and scarred hands, and then signed with her left, pinky and forefinger straight up, thumb to the side. _'I love you.' _

Alice had picked up on American Sign Language from her days before Umbrella, and recalled a good chunk of it. She nodded with a tiny smile, licking the dryness from her lips. "I love you too." She said softly. She turned her head to the side of her cot when she heard the monotonous rotor blades dulled by the sound of familiar footsteps, and purple material. Jill came over, and sat down on the edge of the cot, careful to not upset the balance. Her chest was still aching where the P30 had spent the last few years attached to her chest, scars forever imprinted upon her pale skin. She grabbed Alice's hand on her own, leaning closer. It felt so odd to see her again.

* * *

"Glad to have you back, Alice." Jill said softly, squeezing the brunette's hand. Alice lifted her head a little, going to let out a chuckle, but the sharp pain in her side from her wounds stopped her from doing so.

"Glad to have _you _back." Alice breathed out calmly, returning the hold on Jill's elegant fingers.

"I'm so sorry, about… everything." Jill said, adjusting to sit for a longer period of time on the makeshift cot. "I couldn't control my actions... I was brainwashed, but, Oh _God, _was I aware." Jill's voice became slightly shaky. Everything that had happened, everything that had gone down between them, it was finally beginning to cut its way into Jill's heart.

"Now you know… how I felt." Alice responded, her hand never leaving the comfort of Jill's. She needed this, both hers and Becky's, even though the girl obviously had no idea what was really going on. "About Angie…"

"I am so sorry, Alice…" Jill bit down on her lip, closing her eyes. "It'll… it'll be okay. We'll… somehow get through this. The corporation, it'll be brought down."  
"How can we trust Wesker? After all this?"

"It's our best shot…" Jill returned. She herself didn't want to know what the man had planned for them. Perhaps this was the flight to their deaths after all. But at least, they'd all die together. It wouldn't be long, not with the Osprey flying full speed. Inwardly, Jill felt so torn as to what to do, or what to say, and instead, took several long breaths in and out, shivering slightly.

* * *

"Tell me, Jill." Alice paused, making sure she had Jill's full attention. Noting the woman's grey hawk eyes were upon her cut features, she stated her question. "Where's Claire Redfield? And her brother? And K-mart?" The weariness and panic in her voice clearly consumed her; she didn't know if they went down with the facility beneath the ocean. If they had, she prayed to whatever forces out there that if they died, they died quickly, without pain.

"I don't know." Jill responded softly, feeling her heart hurt at Alice's inquisition. "The prisoners, the ones who were captured were taken elsewhere. Those who survived the assault on the ship anyway. They could be anywhere…" Jill trailed off, disappointed in herself for not knowing where the others could be. Alice closed her eyes, and for once, let out the hot tears she had been holding back throughout the entire fight through the base.

"Or dead." Alice opened her eyes again, seeing Becky's meeting her gaze before the girl reached down, carefully hugging her. "After everything," She sighed, disbelieving that all of this had happened, that those she had become loyal to, those she had become friends to, and to those she loved…

* * *

Alice released Jill's hand to fully hold Becky in her bedside, needing something, or rather someone to hold on to. "Mommy?" The girl whispered in her ear, and Alice just looked to her.

"It's okay." Alice said, making sure she could read her lips. "It'll… it will pass." Alice wasn't all too sure of herself; the pain was too great. "I…" Alice felt the need to explain herself. She had lost so many in the past decade, and had even lost friendly faces yet again. "I- I loved- love her, Jill."

"Who?" Jill's sandy eyebrows came together in her brow, now curious. "Claire?" Alice mustered a nod.

"I love her." Alice repeated, stronger this time. "I love her, and now they've taken her away from me. I need… I need her back. I need to know, Jill, if she's… if there's a chance that she's still alive."

* * *

Alice at this point was shaking, the pain in her body excruciating. Though, she didn't dare show weakness. Not now. "I don't… need to lose another one. Not this close to me. Promise me…" Alice motioned for Jill to lean in closer, her own voice faltering as her strength was wallowing away into the abyss of unconsciousness again. Jill obliged and titled her head down. "Promise me, you'll find her... if I can't."

Jill sat back up, meeting Alice's pale orbs with her own, jawline set. For Alice, Jill Valentine was determined to find the one thing, the one woman who meant everything to Alice in this hellish purgatory. She knew by the gaze with the tiny flicker of hope that she would say yes in Alice's eyes, that the feelings and emotions Alice felt for Claire were genuine. How she had found hope, and love in the apocalypse baffled Jill, but regardless, if she owed the other woman anything, it was this. Nodding again, Jill took Alice's hand in both of her own, interlocking gloved fingers, purple against black. When Jill Valentine made promises, she meant them from the bottom of her heart.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I wasn't intending on continuing this (See 'complete') but since you all insisted, and I feel I have some competition for Retribution fanfics, I decided to keep going with the inspiration I have in mind for Alice's character. **

**Side note, I did not have the scene with Wesker fully memorized, but I did it anyway to the same effect.**

**This fic may be changed to M because of the dark themes that will come up.**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Osprey helicopter soon flew over what Alice recognised to be the one and only capitol building of Washington D.C. Though, it wasn't the picturesque setting she used to know with well-manicured lawns, and stark fencing. Instead, everything was ablaze, and fortified walls lined the perimeter, keeping off thousands of the infected. Various creatures were fighting against the military now, including lickers jumping the walls, and several flying beasts with red eyes haunted the air, attacking the aircraft. Luckily, the .50 calibre machine gun on the craft was aimed fast enough to take the things out, and soon everyone had landed, and escorted inside the Whitehouse, ushered by soldiers. Alice was on her feet now, her side still aching relentlessly. Whatever pain medication they had spared her was wearing off as she walked right into the oval office. Quickly glancing behind her, she noticed Jill, Becky, and Ada had not be granted permission by the guards to be allowed in as well. Turning her head forward, she saw the one and only Albert Wesker sitting in the president's chair. Part of her wanted to attack him then and there, but the other part of her was curious as to why he had helped her out, and what this 'weapon' was that they were going to use to stop the infection.

"Ah, Project Alice. Finally home." Wesker's voice was full of its usual cheese, eyes hidden by those dark sunglasses as always. Alice walked forward, hand holding her side.

"This is fitting." She said, anger flashing in the tone of her voice as she leaned forward on the desk, eyeing up Wesker. "Now, explain yourself."

"Ah yes, well, with the facility in Russia destroyed, it's one less hold that the Red Queen has upon us. You see, I no longer work for the Umbrella Corporation. The Red Queen controls it all and she is intent on destroying what is left of the human race." Wesker explained, taking in a breath. The dark clothes he was wearing were fitted to his buff body, giving him a robust appearance as he sat back in the chair. "And that's where you come in." He slowly stood up, and Alice's eyes tracked him like a wolf with its prey. She went to turn, uneasy with his nearing presence when in a flash, he had moved next to her, and she felt the searing pain of a needle enter her neck. It was all too familiar, except this time, she felt the burning liquid flow through her veins, crumpling her to the floor, gasping for air.

"What have you done to me?!" Alice rasped out, clutching her neck where the needle had impaled her artery.

"You are the weapon. You are the only one whose blood has bonded with the virus, and we needed you to join our side in fighting this." Wesker said smugly, standing above his former project, arms folded across his chest. Alice had a million thoughts running through her head. All this… just to use her. It infuriated her, and as she stood up, she narrowed her eyes, realising the guards who were watching this spectacle were on his side as well. "Come now, Alice." He motioned for her to follow, and soon, he had gathered Jill, Ada, and Leon and brought them to the roof.

"We're all that's left now of the human race," Wesker pointed out. "It's up to us to stop the Red Queen, and fight the infection." Alice's eyes took in the masses of the undead again and again, the virus making her body feel warm. Her side was probably already healed, her neck throbbing. This was the beginning of the end; the end of it once and for all.

* * *

Alice and the others were shown where they were allowed to stay to recover. Leon had his upper arm now in a sling, and Jill had her scars tended to on her chest, though she refused to have any doctor who used to work for Umbrella touch her, leaving her to the hands of a young paramedic who was shaking half the time he was evaluating her injuries. Regardless, they had stayed together in a tight nit group, sitting in cots and makeshift benches. Becky clung to Alice as they sat, and Alice once again had her arms protectively over the girl that was not her daughter, and yet, in a way she was. However that worked, with cloning and all. She stroked her hair, and Becky soon dozed off in Alice's grasp. Jill got up from her seat, her battle suit now zipped up over her protruding cleavage, the edge of the bandage sticking out from under. She couldn't help but to keep a hand over it, reassuring that her own heart was still beating, that this was actually reality. She took her other hand and gently touched Alice's arm. The brunette in response carefully shifted her head to meet Jill's face, keeping Becky in the same spot.

"What did he do to you?" Jill asked, voice in a hushed, but urgent tone. Alice took in a deep breath, closing her eyes again. It was much too much to deal with at this point. After everything, after having the chance to be human, to feel emotions, and to have a chance to die in peace, it was all gone, and she had a hard time accepting it, and an even harder time dealing with how the tides of the corporation had turned.

"He injected me… with the virus." She said out loud for the first time since the incident had happened not an hour ago. Her wounds had definitely healed with no one else's aid or medication, and her head was just spinning. "Jill," She opened her eyes again. "What did he mean… I'm the only one?"

"With the virus, surely, but-"

"I can't do this alone. Not again." Alice responded with a sigh. "I contemplated. Ending it all when I thought walking the earth alone was my punishment, for letting it all happen…"

"This was not your fault, Alice. You were trying to do your best." Jill gave Alice's shoulder a squeeze, and the pair met eye to eye again.

"If I had been more careful… that bastard never would've gone for the virus himself. All of this, this fucking nightmare…" She had to stop to collect herself again, feeling a mix of emotions rise in the well of her throat.

"Alice. Alice, listen to me." Jill said firmly, voice low. She could see the woman before her trying to fight off her emotions, store them in her mind, leaving them behind her, but now was the time to talk. "That was the past. We're here now; the past is something to leave behind. This? This is now. We need you, and most of all, we need you to be strong. I wasn't strong. I failed myself for not being able to fight the control. But you? You fought it. You broke free, and now… now you can save us." Jill moved her hand down Alice's strong arm and took her hand again. A reassuring gesture, something they all needed right now.

* * *

"I guess… I guess you're right." Alice replied, voice growing distantly shaky. She used Becky's sleeping face as a distraction, still stroking her thick honey-brown hair beneath her gloved palm. "I just wonder… when all of you are gone, what the world is going to be like then."

"Alice," Jill said her name softly, hoping she wouldn't go on about this. She didn't need it. "If it comes to that-"

"I had a chance when I was human again. A chance to… to escape this all if it happened. Now.. now I'm stuck in purgatory." Alice's voice came in a snarl of anger, eyes flashing along with her outburst. Becky stirred, and inwardly, Alice felt sorry, but as the girl sat up, yawning, she glanced at Alice who then stood up. She needed to get away from Jill, from Becky; a time to process what was going on with her body.

"Mommy?" Becky said aloud, not bothering to sign when her mother had her back turned. Alice glanced over her head, and quickly scrambled a _"Not Now" _with her hands before leaving the room. She found her way around the fortified building, going back to the roof again. She took in a deep breath, seeing that the soldiers around her were too busy fighting the creatures to notice her presence. She took out the knife she still had in her boot, the one from the facility that she had taken. She tugged back the glove and sleeve of her outfit, exposing her bare arm. She then slid the smooth paramount blade down her naked forearm, with enough pressure to break the skin. Leaving a red line of fresh blood, she watched intently as it seeped up in enough time, before the wound began healing, the blood drying minutes later. She dropped the knife, letting it hit the roof with a clang, falling with it to her knees.

For the first time since arriving in Alaska with no hope left in her body, Alice Abernathy wanted her life to cease existing.

She wanted to escape.

She wanted to leave it all behind.

She wanted to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! University caught up to me. Here it is though. Read, enjoy, review~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Don't do this. You can't. But oh, you can. It would be too easy, wouldn't it? To end it now? To let it all go when humanity is depending on you? Humanity… fuck humanity, you're not one of them. But you were, and part of you still is. But you're a monster…_

Alice didn't know how she went from cutting her arm with the military blade to punching a good sized dent into the concrete roof of the White house with her fist, but it suddenly brought her back, and she stood up, grabbing her knife before storming back down into the oval office where she knew Wesker was staying, even as the walls shook, he hid like a coward.

"Alice, I didn't expect to see you -" He however was cut off when Alice stormed the desk, flipping it over in her fit of rage. He of course used his own powers to move out of the way, and stood back. "Now, now, I thought we were together in on this, Alice."

"You know what you've done to me?" She said through gritted teeth, her anger seething.

"I do. Given you the powers you and your body alone can handle. You will be the world's saviour. Unexpected, I realise, but had I told you… you never would've accepted your fate."

"My fate?!" Alice retorted, voice rising in volume, eyes alight with the blaze of rage. "Who are you to decide _my _fate?"

"There is no choice in the matter. You are our weapon against this. What more don't you understand? The undead are not attracted to you with the virus in your system, are they not? You survived. You are a survivor, Alice, and that is why you are here." Wesker said again, preparing himself for anything Alice could do while angry. She merely shook her head, a dark chuckle coming from her.

"And if I refuse to help?" She sneered.

"It's your friends who die along with the rest of us. If that's what you want."

"No." Alice shook her head again, eyes piercingly staring through his sunglasses into his own pupils. "Don't think I trust you. If the opportunity arises, I will kill you."

"Hrm." Wesker responded in a bemused tone. "Best of luck. You'll need it."

* * *

Alice had meanwhile come back inside, avoiding the peering eyes of the military guards posted around the halls of the building, and came up to where she and the others were given sleeping quarters our of makeshift benches and coats. She kept her eyes open for any signs of those on her side, and tried to avoid any chance encounters with Leon, or Ada for that matter. Both hadn't exactly been the top on her list to visit or speak with since. She ducked into the sleeping quarters they had been assigned, and sat down on one of the cots, burying her face in her palm. She was infected, and there was nothing she could do about it. Even if she found anti-virus, and injected herself, Wesker would just go after her again. Besides, she was apparently humanity's omnipotent weapon against the infection.

Oh the irony.

Had she stopped Spence and brought down the corporation ten years ago, none of this would've happened. It was a sick and twisted fate, but there was nothing more Alice could do about the malevolent air to Wesker's plans than to go along with them. She decided then at some point, if all succeeded, that she would kill him by her own hand. Even if it meant sacrificing herself for the greater number of people left in the world. She wasn't sure how it would work, but she was willing to try.

* * *

Jill's head shot up when she heard a presence enter the room, and was nearly jittery when she thought it was Wesker. However, she soon realised it was Alice's form that had sat down in the corner cot. Becky had fallen asleep waiting for her mother's return, and Jill simply sat, watching over her. Out of habit, she was feeling the scars on her chest from the piercing legs of the P30 device that had taken hold of muscle and bone for the last few years. She knew they were never going to fade away, though she hoped they would stop hurting at some point. Alice was just sitting, dead silent, though Jill pondered what was running through her head. They had spoken, but they hadn't brought up the fact that both of them had been Umbrella's puppets; left to do their bidding.

"Alice?" Jill called out, finally feeling the unease within the silence. Her own words and thoughts had been silenced for far too long, and she couldn't handle it now without having the P30 telling her not to think them. Alice however ignored her, and laid down on the cot, turning her back to the blonde. She didn't want to talk. Not yet for the fear that any word that crossed her tongue would come out, followed by a sob. She was inhuman; she wasn't supposed to appear weak. Jill sighed, giving up on the other woman before laying down on her cot as well. They were all exhausted, and she couldn't imagine what Alice was going through. The P30 had been one thing, but to actually have the virus in her body and the weight of the world on her shoulders, she was baffled as to how Alice hadn't crippled under the weight.

Maybe she was stronger than Jill remembered.

* * *

_ Dark blips began appearing in the sky one by one, creating the mass illusion of a storm rolling in. it was, in its own way, a storm, and Alice, Claire, Chris, and K-mart were experiencing the calm of it with curious eyes. _

_ "What's that?" The blonde teenager asked, her jaw slacking in awe. She glanced to the two women that had rescued her from the depths of the Arcadia's _ _inner workings where the other captives had been frozen, waiting to be experimented on before the crew jumped ship. Alice didn't look back, but her nostril twitched in anger out of habit, and her lips curled into a harsh snarl._

_ "Trouble." She let the one word escape her before drawing her two sawn off shotguns that had now become her primary weapons of choice as she had run out of the rare ammunition for the Smith and Wesson 460Vs back at the Citadel prison. She turned to Claire who was eyeing her from the side as she tried to count how many Umbrella aircraft they were about to face. "Claire." She said once under her breath, the aircraft hovering in closer. "Get them to safety - I'll take care of them."_

_ "What?" Claire responded with a huff. "You're not fighting them alone. Give me a shotgun." The redhead demanded, seeing as she and her brother had expended their last magazines for the pistols annihilating Wesker._

_"No." Alice said darkly, ignoring Claire's insinuating look. "You're going to go. Take cover. Fight like hell if they try to come down there. They'll be funnelled by the bulkhead. Easy pickings once they start dropping guns."_

_"Alice, goddamnit. You're not doing this." Claire moved around before the brunette, her brother shooting a dark stare to both women. K-mart wasn't sure what to do, noting the other survivors were beginning to panic. Alice shoved the gun towards Claire, facing her head on. _

_"Go. Get under the deck. Now!" She barked as the guns began hailing their shells upon them, the .50 calibre rounds piercing the hull and the containers on the top of the deck. Claire scrambled back as Alice pushed her out of the way of the reign of fire from above started aiming towards them. Claire scrambled back, taking the shotgun in her hands like she had when they fought the executioner together. She saw Alice's cold blue eyes once before the other woman turned away to begin shooting at the black trench coat donning Umbrella grunts. Claire grabbed K-mart, and began grabbing the few remaining survivors, and headed towards the set of stairs that would get them below the top deck before any of them were seriously injured or killed by stray bullet fire. That piercing glance from Alice's sorrowful eyes was the last Claire saw of her in the duration of the attack._

* * *

_You left her to die! How could you just leave her and K-mart to defend themselves from an army? Did you even care for them? How could you, you emotionless monster?_

A gasp cut through the never ending roar of the fight against the infected outside, and Alice shot up in her cot, covered in a cold sweat beneath the black skin tight uniform she had been issued upon Ada Wong's rescue. She sat up, hair falling in a sporadic heap before her eyes. Brushing it away with the back of her hand, she then began unbuckling the breastplate locked around her midsection, fingers hurriedly working to removing it. She needed to breathe, and it was restraining her. Struggling in the dark, she grunted in frustration, not knowing that she had woken Jill from her light sleep. The blonde glanced over, and saw Alice's struggled movements becoming more and more haggard. Swinging her legs over the cot, she quickly crossed the room in padded silence with just her bare feet towards the other woman, and began helping her remove it. With the help, Alice shoved the Umbrella branded armour plate to the ground, and took in a deep breath, her cheeks wet with both sweat and tears. Jill sat there in silence. Words were not needed, nor did Jill have to ask what Alice had dreamt about. She knew Alice had regret, just like they all did. The only thing was, one of the regrets involved the woman she loved, and Jill knew love was a dangerous game to play when lives were at stake every waking minute. Alice ended up leaning onto Jill's shoulder, and dutifully, Jill remained sitting up until Alice's anxiety attack faded, and she fell back asleep. Little did Alice know, but Jill had more incentive to find Claire for Alice than just helping an old friend out; where there was Claire Redfield, she prayed that her brother, Chris, was near.


End file.
